fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-28512353-20190412121511
Does having access to quick and art means that his buster is shit? No, not at all. What I meant is simply that his art and quick is strong enough to provide versatility, if you read previous replier, someone already showed that it's possible. And you are right, KH shouldn't spam his NP, but I'm led to talk about that because someone is trying to compare NP spam. And you don't know how strong Skadi is, Skadi crit buff is limited to quick. If your mdps possess 3 quick card u will only have average of 1 card getting that benefits. What you said about other buster servant is stronger than him in terms of damage, yes that is true, I never denied that. What I want to say is that most of the buster oriented servant has shit quick card and average-good art card while KH possess both excellent quick and art card opening more choice in a battle as well as not wasting those card. (Like how you evade a servant's weaker card to get the best out of them) What I said about soloing is also because of previous replier. I never said that he need to solo to shine, why are you keep thinking of stuff that I've never said? 3turn buff vs 1 turn buff. But KH's mana burst is not tied to survivability skill while Kama's 3 turn buff is(both skill 2 and skill 3) tied to survivability and NP spamability. My point about skadi doesn't work with QQABB doesn't stand? Try to explain why instead just calling it like that. As you said, Jack vs Kama, Kama possess NP charge skill, but that effect is tied, tied to AE advantage and critical damage. You need to use it first to get those advantage, instead of using it 2nd turn to spam NP, or you will simply risk yourself. Why are you making me type the same thing over and over again like that guy? Please read properly. And from my 1st Analysis 1st point I've mentioned that JTR's NP is far superior compared to Kama, after a few replies I also said that JTR possess EX rank overall NP gain and Kama possess A- and A+ taking in account of NP as well as third skill. Next, I've never said that Jack is Safer than Kama, in fact I want to prove the reverse. As you said, you don't solo for servant to shine, then I'll have to ask you, what support do you use to buff Kama and JTR? You will usually rely on raw np gain to gain np and save skills for boss, in that area without a doubt JTR wins. As I said earlier, spamming Kama is much harder as she require her quick/art card in addition to her skill/skadi's to spam another time. Last point, that was my mistake, however, don't forget that KH uses buster as main, but the CE possess 10% quick up and 10% art up. Counting this, it can be said that Kama deal more dmg with her np, gain more stars, able to crit more consistently, and gain np 10% more. Next, I made a mistake in my KH vid at 1:48 that made the battle last 1 turn longer. More stuff, you should know that the Mc buffs crit gen, np gain that Kama need and KH don't, conveniently provides 50% NP charge, they also giv performance resistance down to enemy, like always, DW gives advantage to the latest released servant to clear the "cq". Not to mention there's high hit count enemy that conveniently solves Kama's NP gain problem. The video you sent is also a share of better performance(timed etc), unlike mine, which I played at whim. The difference in the judgement together with the handicap, obviously KH is still better. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emrpwxReaKg Since Kama is quick type and better at spamming NP as you say, then is it not possible for Kama to do this run? At least 100% quicker than KH, since KH will be 100% while Kama will be at her 200%. Overkilling add effectiveness as well doesn't it? Even if you did, it is still under the effect of MC, better comparison will be available for future event. We shall see then :\ Carmilla? Kick KH's ass? How do you want me to compare? Compare their kit on their own? Or you name the support and I compare? You seem to be overestimating Skadi, I doubt u have her... you are blind to her weakness... Edit: and both of you are merely picking the point where Kama can win against KH and not mentioned anything else that I've compared. Great job mate. MC comparison problem falls under the problem of buff compatibility&distribution.